My Hero is You
by SecretChances
Summary: An adventure Zenon can't resist is the adventure she never wanted to visit in the first place. When Dasha goes missing she'll have to find her inner strength to find her and to find her true love in the process. DISCONTINUED WILL RE-POST LATER! Thanks!


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to Disney.

**A/N: **This is my first Zenon fic so please be gentle. I also have only seen Zenon Z3 twice and that was a loooooooooooong time ago so it might not be all that true. Also, who else is with me on the whole upset that they replaced Phillip Rhys thing?

**Paring:** PZ/Z of course. I'm not doing this b/c everyone else is doing it btw. I'm doing it b/c they belong together.

**Feedback: **Pretty please with a bunch of surgar on top. Good or bad is fine with me just lay off the flames please.

* * *

"Zenon," fifteen year old Dasha Plank made her way down stairs to her cousin's room. She looked toward the bed and saw a big life sized lump breathing and snoring under the covers. She shook her head then turned on the TV, which was stationed at the foot of Zee's bed, and turned the volume up real loud.

"Following the big success of the Cosmic Blush Proto Zoa concert at the end of the Extreme Teen Supreme competition, two years ago, one thing is for certain; Proto Zoa hasn't been writing or in the recording studio. While Microbe fans slowly flock back to their music die hard fans have started to wonder one thing, is this finally the end for Proto Zoa, the world renowned space rocker?"

After the news clip was over Zenon sat up in bed and threw her remote at Dasha. She missed then when she thought Dasha was gone she pulled the covers over her head again and tried to go back to sleep. Dasha wouldn't have it. She picked up the remote and threw it back at Zee. Zee sat up and groaned then stretched languidly.

"What time is it?" She asked as she plopped back onto her pillow.

Dasha sat at the foot of Zenon's bed and started bouncing up and down. "It's eight fifteen."

Zenon sat up again and yawned before she asked, "What did you turn on before I threw the remote at you?"

Dasha smiled. "The news," she said simply.

"That doesn't help you know."

Dasha got up and started to walk up the stairs. She stopped at the door and turned around.

"Proto Zoa is missing again in case you didn't hear. Maybe you and I can try and find him. I'm craving an adventure. We haven't had one since the Extreme Teen Supreme challenge."

"Yeah and you forced me to take you. I didn't want you to come." Dasha's face fell and Zenon walked to her. She placed her hands on Dasha's shoulders and continued. "I still love you like you were my sister. You have the chance to be someone and I'm not going to be the right person to learn from. Just be yourself Dasha and everything will fall into place ok?"

She nodded then Zenon stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Zenon."

"I love you too Dash."

"Dasha!" Their Aunt Judy's voice came from the kitchen in the floor above them. "Can you come here and help out with setting the table?"

"Sure Aunt Judy!" She yelled then backed out of Zee's grip. "What will I tell Aunt Judy when you don't show up for breakfast?"

Zenon walked to her closet then shrugged. Suddenly she turned around and threw her zap pad at the big poster of Proto Zoa that was hanging up on her wall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the throw was short. The zap pad landed with a soft thud on her pillows that were strewn around the room.

"Cedes Lepedus! Why is he being so difficult!" Zenon exclaimed grabbing her zap pad. She sighed then threw on some clothes and walked up to meet Dasha at the door way. She pushed her way past her then walked quickly to the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Judy! Hey Commander Plank!" Zenon grabbed a piece of toast then ran to the front door.

"Wait a second Zee. Where are you going?" Judy asked flinging around bits of scrambled eggs from her spatula.

"I have an errand to run." It wasn't a complete and total lie.

"Zenon," Commander Plank said sternly giving her a "don't give me that" look.

"I have to make a call to someone and I need major alone time."

Commander Plank and her Aunt Judy smiled then watched her walk out in a hurry. Dasha started to walk after her but Judy shook her head then told her to set the table like she was supposed to.

Dasha looked toward the door and muttered, "I hope you find him Zee."


End file.
